


The witch-snake.

by lostlittlesammie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, My First AO3 Post, Other, Snakes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlittlesammie/pseuds/lostlittlesammie
Summary: a original short story about a little witch-snake.(old story made by a dyslexic person, so please be kind!)





	The witch-snake.

There once was a snake, a witch-snake, the witch-snake was small in size but not in heart, because it helped all it came across as long as they didn’t run, but most ran since snakes and witches had quite the reputation for being evil.  
so the little witch-snake became quite sad for neither snakes nor witches were evil like everyone thought but only wanted live like everyone else.

One day the little witch-snake was in the small cat town and saw a small kitten in trouble with some big dogs and decided to interfere and help the small kitten.  
so the little witch-snake slithered as fast as it could over to the small kitten and scared the dogs away by hissing and using its magic to appear bigger, when the big dogs were gone the little witch snake stopped hissing and slithered slowly over to the small kitten and asked if it was okay. the small kitten answered that it was and said thanks to the little witch-snake who told the small kitten to head home.  
when the small kitten was gone the little witch-snake went on its way back to the forest where it lived to sleep.

When the little witch-snake woke up, it went into the small cat town again and saw the small kitten again but this time the small kitten ran over to some bigger cats and told them something.  
the little witch-snake was confused but shrugged it off and when on its way again, some time later it heard the small kitten call after it and turned around to see the small kitten run over. the small kitten told the little witch-snake to follow it, which the small witch-snake did only to come to a place with a lot of cats who looked happy to see the little witch-snake.  
and the small kitten told the little witch-snake that it had told all the big cats and small kittens what the little witch-snake did.

After that day the little witch-snake was accepted in the small cat town, and began living there with the big cats and small kittens and protected them from big dogs and other problems.


End file.
